The Rook II: The Letter
by mkusenagi2
Summary: The Rook starts a new adventure. Ron has to stand with his friends in their darkest hour. R & R.
1. Chapter 1

The Rook II: The Letter

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 6-20-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Part I

6-15-2004  
Northern Bohemia  
The village of Lovosice  
Czech Republic  
The Chalet of Sheila Goble  
The Study  
1218 Hrs

"Clack, Clack, Clack, Clackity, Clack."

_Dear Drew,_

_Due to amazing developments I resi…_

"No that's not it! Let's try again."

_Dear Drew,_

_I hereby…_

"Dammit that's not it either!"

_Dear Drew,_

_F YOU! I QUIT!_

_SHEGO_

"That's more like it!" Shego posted the email and sat for a moment. Sniff, Sniff, 'Mmmm… What are they cooking down there?'

"You've got a Gram!" her mailbox said.

"!" 'An email… from Him! I haven't seen him in so long… Ron'll get a kick out of this!'

_**Be It Known On This Date 6-15-2004,**_

_**You Audience is requested by HSH William The Third, The Sovereign Prince of Monaco.**_

_**Post Haste.**_

_**PS: He misses you.**_

Sheila printed out the gram and stuck it in her hip pocket, left her desk in her study, and took the servant's elevator to the first floor and watched from the kitchen doorway as her beau Ron Stoppable, and her majordomo Jenkins puttered around inside.

"So what you're saying Sir… is the combination of ground truffles, chocolate, and liqueurs are incomplete without cinnamon?"

"That's right Jenks, it's just NOT the same without that twist of cinnamon… and y'all know what that means!"

Shego winked at Jenkins and crept up to Ron, wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "Hi." while nuzzling the nape of his neck.

"Hi yourself, did you send it?"

"Yeah… He'll bitch about it but who cares… Whatcha makin' Hon?" Squeeze.

"It was supposed to be a surprise desert… wanna lick the spoons?" Ron said as he gave her two wooden spoons coated with a scarlet batter and a brown batter.

"MMMM!… What is it?" she said as she tasted the scarlet batter.

"I was showing Jenks here how to make my quietly famous marbled cheesecakes…"

"Is that Chambord I'm tasting?"

"Yeah… Try the 'chocolate' one."

"MMMM! I KNOW this flavor… Uh…" Ron smiles.

"What is it?" Shego coaxed, "Please tell me." She purred.

"No. You have to guess… I'm not telling!"

"You sure about that?" She said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

'Uh Oh…'

"HRRMMM, I remembered something I have to do Madam, Sir." Jenkins said as he left the room.

"Hey… Hey! Don't leave me hangin' here like this Dude!"

"I have you in my EVIL clutches now Ron Stoppable. Tell me the secret ingredient or else…"

"Or else what?" he said as Sheila turned him around and leaned him against the island.

"Or else this," Sheila proceeded to nibble his neck working her way to Ron's sweet spot.

'I'm done for,' Ron thought as his hands drifted down her back to cup her butt when he felt the printout in her hip pocket.

"?"

"What's that in your pocket?"

"What's what?"

"The paper in your pocket."

"It's a… surprise."

"Really… C'mere!" Ron grabbed Sheila picked her up and plopped her onto a cleared space on the island.

"Kiss c'mon… nuzzle… tell me… please?" Ron said.

"No! (Giggle) Not until dinner."

"You leave me no choice woman… I'll have to use it!"

"You wouldn't DARE!"

"You had your chance… face the awesome might of… Hound Dog's Eyes!" Ron proceeded to stare at Sheila with his version of the Puppy Dog Pout!

"Ok, Ok, Ok! You first!"

"I put Bailey's, truffles, and a twist of cinnamon in the 'chocolate' cheesecake batter. You like?"

"Yes!" 'He's gonna make me FAT!'

"Ok you're next, whatcha got in those badically filled jeans besides your badically curved and toned legs and…"

"RON!"

"Just talkin'!"

"Here!"

Ron read the document and went, "BOOYAH!"

"So what do you wear when you appear before Monaco's Royalty?"

"You… kiss… just… Kiss… leave… Kiss… that… KISs… to… KISS… me." (Tongues!)

"MM" 'OK!'

---

Meanwhile at Dr. Drakken's Caribbean lair…

"WHAT! SHE CAN'T DO THAT…can she?" an enraged Dr. Drakken whimpered.

"Don't worry Herr Doctor… we will help you." came a voice from the shadows on Drakken's right.

"Yes Herr Doctor… we WILL help you get your revenge on Kim Possible's sidekick." Said an identical voice to Drakken's left.

"All you have to do is join us." they chorused as they stepped into the light.

"YOU! You're supposed to be… wait why are there two of you… which one's the clone… and what's the buffoon got to do with this anyway?" he asked the Barons Strucker.

"Join us and ALL will be revealed."

Demonic Smile, "DEAL!"

---

Now Victor Creed of the Exiles was a reasonable sort… at times, but when it came to losing out to a kid, even a battle blooded kid like Ron Stoppable he was like any other guy that's jonesin' for some lovin' from his now ex-girl…

"I'm gonna KICK his sorry ass in front of her… That'll show her I'm the ONLY guy for her… Punk Kid!"

"I'll just follow 'em and wait for my chance…"

---

Somewhere in the Caribbean…

Two villains were discussing their options, now that The Rook and his team had bested HYDRA in battle…

"Do you think they were fooled by your disguise, Herr Smith?" asked the Real Baron Strucker.

"Yes my friend… the synthiflesh and the vocoder worked perfectly. How soon will we acquire the items we need to defeat Team Possible?"

"Your son is on site now with our master technician, there shouldn't be any complications."

"Just make sure the Technician follows orders and is NOT seen… His appearance is considered a bit… outré by other's standards. He is too valuable a… commodity to lose."

"Your son is well aware of this Mein Herr…"

"Call our friends in Singapore… Tell them that I want Her on site as a reserve… They must not fail!"

"Yes Mein Herr."

---

While Ron, Sheila, Victor, Drakken and Co. were making their arrangements a certain personage from the Avengers reserve list was visiting Prince William of Monaco.

"It is so good to see you after all these years! What brings you to my humble home?" said Prince William.

"I wished to see how my descendants, the people of Monaco, have fared after all this time." He replied.

"You honor us with your presence Sir. My Palace is yours.'

---

6-16-2004  
0900 hrs

Ron, Sheila, and Jenkins boarded her plane at Ruzyne International Airport, flew to Côte d'Azur International Airport in Nice, France. They transferred to the Prince's jetcopter and flew to The Palais Princier in Monaco-Ville where they were greeted by a graying crewcut, mustachioed gentleman, Col. Henri Dupreé, the Commander of the Compagnie des Carabiniers du Prince and William III's Honor Guard.

"Mademoiselle, it's been too long since you graced us with your presence. Truly your beauty is timeless…" Col. Dupreé said, "Ah where are my manners… who is your young friend?"

"Henri this is Ron Stoppable," Sheila said as she linked her fingers with Ron's. "He's…"

"Ah! Say no more! He is the other half of the famous Team Possible, and if I'm not mistaken he works for a mutual friend. Yes?"

"Dude you know my name! Coolio!"

"Monsieur… I am just an old soldier, but I know courage when I see it. If you EVER need anything from this old warrior please ask."

"Thanks, Dude!"

"And now I shall take you to your rooms, you must forgive me, but I have MANY arrangements to attend to… the prince is having a ball in your Honor Mademoiselle." And with that Henri escorted them to their rooms.

Ron and Sheila got adjoining rooms while Jenkins was placed across the hall.  
Ron opened the door that joined their suites and leaned on the jamb while watching Sheila unpack.

"So how do you know everyone here so well?" he asked while admiring the view.

"The Prince and my Dad served in NATO together years ago, and I got to hang out with him during some SHIELD missions." 'That's for starters.'

"Cool! So… wanna give me a tour of the place 'Mademoiselle'?"

"Why certainly Monsieur!"

---

Meanwhile at the famous Fairmont Monte Carlo…

The Chameleon and his partner were scheming on how to smuggle the two LMD's out of the country.

"Your contact WOULD have to set the sale in THE MOST HEAVILY POLICED CITY PER CAPITA on the planet!"

"I am sorry my friend… these retired Soviet GRU colonels can be quite difficult. He is the best however. Soon we will have the items and will return with them to Herr Smith's facility."

"Just make sure you're 'creations' are able to keep what passes for the 'military' here in check!"

"You worry too much! My 'creations' as you call them will be able to do the job. Just make sure you do yours."

"Father made it VERY clear, if it can be done, kill the prince, Shego, AND Team Possible, ESPECIALLY that troublesome Ron Stoppable!"

"Knock, Knock! Room service!"

"Hide!" the Chameleon said to his partner as he went to answer the door.

"Yes?"

"I have your breakfast Sir!" the 20 yr old server said.

"Bring it in!"

The server wheeled the cart in when he heard a 'clunk' from the bathroom.

"What's that sir?"

"Nothing. Here's your tip. Now leave I'm a busy man!"

"Clunk, Clatter, Clatter… OOf!"

"Someone's hurt in there Sir!" the server said as went to the suite's bathroom and opened the door, "I'll help them… don't worry Sir…. Your secret's safe with… AAAHHH…" "Whack!" "Ohhh…"

"You fool… I TOLD you to HIDE… Not to make enough noise to draw attention to yourself… we must hurry!"

"Is he dead?"

"No."

"Good. I'll take a biopsy then, and we'll be on our way…"

"Hurry!"

"Why don't you eat your meal while I finish."

"No… I can't… It's too much… seeing the way you LOOK and watching you take a biopsy is too much… even I have my limits!" the Chameleon said to none other than Arnim Zola.

---

While the Chameleon tried to gag down his Breakfast a walking nightmare checked in after Kim Possible and Barbara Morse-Barton checked in.

"Yes Sir! How may I help you!"

"I need a room Garcon… whatcha got?" growled Victor Creed as he towered over the counter and clawed furrows into it.

"Here you go SIR! On the house… the Executive Suite!"

"URRR…" 'Guy's makin' me hungry, smells like a rodent!' Creed thought as he went to his suite.

---

Monaco-Ville  
The Palais Princier  
Ballroom  
1900 hrs

An Emerald gowned Sheila met a tuxedoed Ron outside their rooms.

"You LOOK fantastic, M'sieur!" Sheila said.

"And you look BADICAL, Mam'selle!" Ron said.

"Are you 'dressed'?" She asked.

"Yeah… I found out the 'bo can change size… I discovered another trick too!"

"What is it!"

"Later! We don't want to keep the prince waiting."

"!"

Sheila let him escort her down the stairs to the ballroom below where the Prince and his guests waited.

She took Ron's hand and wove her way through the crowd over to the throne where the Prince sat. The Prince was a 6', athletic, leonine visaged man in his 50s with a shoulder-length shock of steely hair.

"Majesty, it is an honor." Sheila and Ron chorused as they curtsied and bowed respectively.

"Please, please sit with me… Sheila you know YOU of all people don't have to be SO formal with me!" said the Prince as he rose from his seat and HUGGED Sheila.

"!" Ron thought.

"Would this be the young man I've heard SO MUCH about from Col. Dupreé, Ronald Stoppable?"

"Yes he is Majesty!" she said. BLUSHING!

"It is an honor sir!" Ron said as he bowed to William III.

"The honor is mine to meet a warrior such as yourself; you do your Great Grandfather's memory proud. You MUST be a special young man to make her blush like this. Come sit with me. I believe three of your friends are here Mr. Stoppable. Ah here they come now!"

Kim and Bobbi were dressed in black evening gowns, while Rufus was perched on Bobbi's shoulder in a tux. They were making their way towards the Prince's throne when Kim received the shock of her life… Ron was sitting next to Shego, who was sitting next to the Prince while their hands were entwined with hers.

'Keep it TOGETHER girl don't let Shego see you sweat!' Kim thought.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Bobbi whispered to Kim.

"I'll have to be." she whispered back.

'AWW MAN… I HOPE THEY DON'T START A FIGHT HERE! WOW KP LOOKS BADICAL IN THAT DRESS!' Ron thought.

"Majesty, it's an honor to be here!" Kim said to the Prince, "I didn't know you knew my partner!"

"We just met. Ms. Possible it's a singular honor to have Team Possible in the Palace! Please make yourselves comfortable. Would you like a refreshment?"

"Please and Thank You!" Kim said as she curtsied and sat.

"Dr. Morse-Barton, as always it's a pleasure. I hope that research grant for your ecological study was helpful?"

"Yes it was Majesty, thank you so very much!"

"It was my pleasure."

"And this must be Rufus. My, you're dashing in that tuxedo!"

"Thank You, Sire!" he chirped.

"Rufus! Buddy!" Ron said as gave him the thumbs up.

After they got settled in Kim decided to ask the Prince a Question.

"Sooo… Your Highness… how is it that you know She…" Kim said.

"Sheila's father and I served in NATO together… he was hapless around her while she was growing up… So my late wife and I took an interest in her education and sent her to finishing school. We paid for her college and her other 'skills'…" said the Prince, "She's a Daughter to me MS. Possible." This last said with a humorous glint in his eye.

'Uh Oh, looks like the Prince knows about these two… I better do something… Quick!' "Uh hey KP, wanna dance?"

"Sure Ron, I'd love to!" Kim said in front of a shocked Sheila Goble. 'Gotcha BITCH!'

"Please make sure to return here when you're done. I have an announcement to make. We have a surprise guest!"

"!" they all thought.

"Don't worry my Dear," the Prince said to Sheila, "your paramour's trying to be a diplomat where you two are concerned."

---

As they danced Emerald Joy and Sorrow looked into Chocolate Compassion… Quiet measure was taken by each soul…

"Sooo… how's it goin' KP, are the Drs P Squared Ok?"

"Yeah they're fine… they miss you."

"How's Wade?"

"He's Ok… kinda miffed that he's not allowed access to SHIELD's data core… Mom's keeping him busy with her projects though… She's got one that has her running over to Colorado Springs a LOT… the Tweebs are driving Dad crazy as usual… You?"

"I'm trying to get used to these new powers… and live up to The Director's expectations now that I'm a Major now… Getting used to hangin' with Sheila… It's a good thing she's got a fully equipped kitchen… cooking and spending time with her are the only outlets I have with all the studying and all… How's Rufus?"

"He's Fine… getting used to being our Quartermaster now that he's a Master Warrant Officer… Fine, except for that GORCHY cigar habit of his…"

"Sorry about that… I don't know who he picked that up from…"

"So what's she like… Sheg… uh Sheila I mean?"

"She's tough on the outside, but a lot like you on the inside… That's probably why you two are always fighting… you're like sisters I mean… we're still takin' it day by day… it's deep."

"So… you're real… close… to her huh?"

"…"

"What do you mean?"

"Uh…" SCARLET!

"…"

"No Kim… we haven't… I'm saving… for marriage… She RESPECTS that…"

'KP's Jellin'… over Sheila! Badical! Huh!'

'Yes! I've still got a chance! What!'

"How about you… and the Mankey sitch. You two getting serious yet?"

"Uh… No."

'?'

"Ron. I need to apologize… I've been freaking out over the past few days… about you… and uh your Aunt had to set me straight on several things…"

"…"

"She Told You… Didn't she?"

"Yeah. So why'd you DO it, weren't you scared?"

"Yeah, but I was more scared of seeing my uncle dealing with being alone after losing someone that brought out the BEST in him… she's a LOT like you… and so I volunteered…"

"You KNEW the risks and did it anyway?"

"Yeah… I'd do even more for YOU… and everyone else I know…"

At this point the lights dimmed and the band segued to a slow number, Kim and Ron melted into each other…

'This FEELS SO RIGHT… WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING…? CRUSHING ON GUYS LIKE Josh Mankey… RON'S ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR ME… BOBBI WAS RIGHT… SMOOTH MOVE POSSIBLE, YOU WAITED TOO LONG AND NOW HE'S WITH SHEILA… DO I EVEN HAVE A CHANCE?"

"…"

'MAN! THIS IS SOOO AWESOME! I'M HERE WITH KIM… DANCING WITH HER! SHEILA'S GREAT BUT THIS… THIS… THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE… WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?'

---

Minutes later the lights came up and Emerald and Chocolate gazed at each other with a NEW measure born from respect…

"Ron… If Sheila makes you happy… then that's all that matters, you deserve ALL the happiness you can get… You EARNED it. Bobbi's right… You Ron Stoppable ARE a MAN!"

'?' he thought.

"Uh, Thanks KP, coming from YOU that means a… LOT. C'mon we've got to get back with the others!"

---

After Kim and Ron rejoined the Prince's retinue, Crown Prince William rose to address his guests.

"My dear friends, it is an honor to have you here at my Ball. Originally it was being held in my adopted Daughter Sheila's Honor. I am proud to say that she has returned to the fold as it were, and she's been blessed to find bliss with none other than Ronald Stoppable of Team Possible fame."

Applause.

"I also take it as a sign that we have been doubly blessed to have an august personage here with us tonight. As some of you know my humble country starts with the Ligurian city state in the 6th Century BC and was blessed by having one of the Gods of Olympus merge his bloodline with ours…"

"!" Kim, Ron, Bobbi, and Rufus thought.

"My Friends I Give You The God…"

"Hercules!"

---

"Thank you Majesty! It has been a Long time since the Son of Zeus has walked these hallowed halls and upon the shores of this land! Truly my Sons and Daughters you have done well by creating such a beautiful land…" Hercules said as he looked at the assembled.

While Kim and Ron had been dancing, two men had slipped into the ball and now were weaving their way through the crowd while The Prince and Hercules spoke to the assembled guests.

One was Victor Creed of the Exiles, and the other was The Chameleon. Each of them had a score to settle with Ron Stoppable. One man; Victor Creed, known as Sabertooth, was interested in 'kicking his butt', the other a Dmitri Smerdyakov, known to the world as The Chameleon was on a mission to assassinate Team Possible, Shego, The Prince of Monaco, and any others that got in the way.

The plot that Sabertooth had against Ron was understandable yet flawed; a fella's ticked 'cause someone 'stole' 'his' girl.

The Chameleon's attempt against our heroes was QUITE insane due to several reasons:

1) He hadn't factored in the presence of Hercules.  
2) Ron's ever growing abilities hadn't been factored in either.  
3) Don't underestimate Murphy's Law.  
4) Although it's true that there's a small military force in Monaco, there's a TINY reason you don't attack its Crown Prince.  
5) Don't come to ANY fight under armed.

As The Chameleon and Sabertooth 'stealthily' moved toward Ron from the right and left, our heroes sensed something…

"!" 'What's this? Two villains attempt treachery in the presence of the Son of Zeus? And BOTH are aiming at one worthy of my gift? Ha! This WILL prove to be great sport indeed!' Hercules thought as his combat honed instincts came into play.

'Smell Big Cat again… getting closer! Must warn Ron!' thought Rufus as he armed his blaster, crept off of Bobbi's shoulder and got on Ron's instead.

'Something's wrong,' Kim thought, 'Zola looks too bizarre to get into Monaco alone… he had help… who was it… and where are they? Glad I brought the Kimmunicator… might need it!'

'Why's the bo squeezing my wrist like this… uh oh!' Ron thought, 'Rufus just hopped on my shoulder with his blaster armed!'

'The hair's rising on the back of my neck,' Shego thought, 'something's UP!'

'The Chameleon's here… he's the ONLY one that could smuggle Zola in… watch it Girl!' thought Mockingbird.

In one split second… all hell broke LOOSE!

"BAM!" went Rufus' blaster.

The Chameleon tapped the comlink clipped to his belt twice to signal Arnim Zola to begin his stage of the attack… and lunged forward to shoot Ron, Shego, Kim AND The Prince with a flechette pistol!

"EEEEEEEEE!" a woman screamed from within the crowd.

Sabertooth leaped forward to protect Shego by taking several hits while his mutant senses alerted him of the danger…

Hercules 'tapped' the ballroom floor with his feet to create a shockwave that would render The Chameleon's aim harmless, unless you were the ballroom ceiling…

Shego shielded The Prince and powered up…

Kim went to mission mode…

Ron's bo projected an energy shield to protect himself and his friends…

This leads us to the reason that you DON'T EVER ATTACK Monaco's Crown Prince…

The country is CHOCK FULL of armed citizens that love and respect him as a FELLOW warrior, which is why the guests were whipping out a menagerie of machine pistols. MP5's to H & K VX-70 machine pistols were pulled out of various holsters. All weapons were trained on the would-be assassin.

That included a small molerat that had managed to get a shot off that severed the Chameleon's comlink from his belt.

---

While a Monegasque version of a Mexican standoff was being held in the Palace's ballroom Arnim Zola was on the now derelict Ludovic, a mini oil tanker docked outside the port of Fontvielle, waiting for a signal (that was unable to penetrate the hull) from his partner to activate his 'creations', to cover their escape and removal of their ill-gotten gains from Monaco.

"Since he hasn't given the signal I'll assume the worst…" he said while harvesting tissue from the GRU colonel he'd just pithed.

A metal port that rested between his headless shoulders clacked open to release a head-sized device that Zola called his ESP box. When the box was fully extended to head height, he released an energy pulse that caused several of his synthetic lifeforms that were seeded throughout Monaco to explode gas and power lines, and others to mutate into horrific forms that wreaked havoc throughout the tiny kingdom.

---

"?" thought everyone in the ballroom but the Chameleon as the lights went out.

"Someone stop him! He's getting away!" the Prince cried as the Chameleon made a break.

"I've got 'im!" cried Sabertooth as he pursued the Chameleon.

"How's he gonna catch him?" Ron asked, "Who's that guy anyway?"

"That's my ex… Sabertooth, when he says he'll get someone he will!" Shego said.

"Your EX!" 'AWWWWWW MMMAAAANNNN! Hey wait I… he thinks I stole his girl… Coolio!' "So… YOU DATED THIS GUY AND DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"Hon… I'm telling you now…"

"You SO don't know how to run a relationship! We're talking about everything when this is over!" Stony Serious Face.

'Wow! Ron's REALLY Pissed with her… Heh.' Kim thought.

"Majesty!" Col. Dupreé said to the Prince as the emergencies came on, "We're receiving reports of 'monsters' ravaging the countryside, especially around the Fontvielle harbor… your people… the militia ARE handling them there but they're threatened with being overrun…"

"Majesty, Team Possible, Hercules, and I will do everything we can to help! The Chameleon must be planning to escape there." Mockingbird said. "Col. Dupreé… tell your men to use incendiary rounds against Zola's creatures, they're protoplasmic in nature and are Very vulnerable to fire!"

"Pardon me Madam," Jenkins said as he walked through the crowd with a duffel, "But I think you need to change into your 'work' gear."

"You're right." And with that Shego tapped her watch and transformed her gown into a stealth version of her uniform.

Kim, Ron, Mockingbird, and Rufus did the same.

"How…" Kim said to Shego.

"When Reed Richards comes through on a favor sister, he comes THROUGH!" said Shego.

"Oh." 'What's that on the floor? I'll grab this for later!'

"Commander," Jenkins said to William III as he handed him a comlink, a spare Energy Cuirass and fusion powered MHD Turbine Gun from Stark International™, "would you do me the honor of wearing this before we fight side by side just like old times?"

"It's an honor and privilege, Gunny!" William said as he got 'dressed'.

---

The Chameleon morphed his features into those of a nondescript firefighter in the Palace guard and walked off site…

As he did this a hunter was stalking its prey…

---

"My Countrymen it is time to take the fight to the Enemy!" William said to the assembled, "All those that are combat capable should talk to Col. Dupreé for your assignments… Hercules your people need your strength in this most dire hour… will you lead the charge?"

"Majesty, the Son of Zeus stands with you!"

"My friends," William asked our heroes, "are you ready?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Then let's begin."

---

Monstrous abominations ran amok through the palace grounds and the streets of the Port of Fontvielle and other parts of Monaco.

The tide was beginning to turn against the Palace's defenders until Hercules dressed in a tux no less leaped forward, summoned his Adamantine mace and proceeded to splatter the monster's in the immediate vicinity.

Kim and Ron leaped forward as the Heart and Hammer and reversed their roles, with Kim being a nimble distraction while Ron burned them on the spot with blasts from his Bo.

'Coolio! So this is what she feels when we tangle with villains. I LIKEY!'

Shego provided cover while Jenkins and William waded into combat with the Carabiniers and burned and splattered the enemy with energy blasts from their Turbine Guns.

Rufus and Mockingbird teamed up, with Mockingbird slashing the monstrosities open with her bo and Rufus tossing nanocharges from her thigh pouch into their wounds and detonating them when she pole-vaulted them out of range…

Within minutes the battle was over.

"Col. Dupreé tell the fire and EMS crews to send all the wounded the hospitals can't handle here. And also tell the Palace physician to gear up to MCI (Mass Casualty Incident) status."

"Yes Sire!"

"My friends I thank you for your assistance…"

"Pardon me Majesty," Mockingbird said after talking to Ron, "but I believe we have a way to stop the other creatures."

"Go on."

"I have a company of Guardmen that can fight with you, while they're doing that we can try to shut off Zola's ESP Box. When we find Zola and shut down his Box the creatures should stop."

"So how do we find him?"

"Uh… Your Majesty I have an Idea." Kim said as she clicked on her Kimmunicator and pulled out the item that she found on the Palace floor from her pocket.

"What up Kim?"

"Hey Wade, I need this analyzed… I think it's a comlink that The Chameleon dropped in the Palace…"

"Stat?"

"Yes. Please and Thank You!"

While Wade ran a trace Mockingbird gave instructions to the Guardsmen's commander to link their forces with William's Carabiniers and transmitted codes to link them.

"Hmmm. I don't know Kim. It looks like they've got some HEAVY encrypt… GOT IT I'm in! Let's see… tracking the signal by pinging the IT functions on the link… tracking…"

"ZZZT!" which fried while it was being hacked.

"No!" Kim cried.

"It's COOL Kim… got your trace… flashing coordinates and schematics to you now!"

"Thanks! You Rock, Wade!"

"Wade's info says the link was trying to transmit to a Russian mini tanker…" Kim said as she used the Kimmunicator's holoprojector to display Wade's data. "…name of the Ludovic… owned by a retired GRU colonel… boarding her isn't a prob… getting there is."

"No it isn't Kim," a Catgrinned Ron said, "We can fly over."

"?" everyone thought as they looked at Ron.

"Ok. I'll bite," said Shego, "How?"

"I learned I can do this!" Ron focused and a cloud formed under his feet that levitated him off the ground. "Isn't it cool?"

"!"

"Hon… how… I mean… when?"

"I just knew how 2 days ago. I can make it any size I want."

"OK! THERE'S NO WAY THAT WE'RE GOING TO FLY ON A 'CLOUD' TO THAT TANKER… RON!"

"So it's true." Hercules said as he stepped forward. "You have the Mark of Hanuman. I trust you."

"!" Kim & Co.

"Sire." Hercules said, "The feats of Hanuman are legendary even among the Gods of Olympus, it's our BEST way to get warriors to the tanker!"

"And it's silent too, KP!" Ron added. Kim Glare.

"Hon… can you REALLY do it?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'm in… What about you Princess?" KIM GLARE!

"Ok, I'm in too." 'She's NOT gonna hold this over my head!'

"So am I." Mockingbird.

"Me too!" Rufus.

"Ok what about you Hercules? Jenks?" Ron asked.

"We're going to help the Prince clean up this Bloody mess, Sir. Keep an eye on the ladies, Sir."

"Ron," Prince William of Monaco said as he hugged Shego, "Keep an eye on my Goddaughter, ALL OF YOU COME BACK SAFE AND SOUND."

"I will Sir, and we will."

And with that our heroes climbed onto Ron's cloud and whooshed off…

End Part I


	2. Chapter 2

The Rook II: The Letter

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 6-20-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Part II

Port de Fontvielle  
The Mini Tanker  
Ludovic  
1955 hrs

Under the cover of darkness a new player dropped from a stealthed aircraft onto the deck of the Ludovic while our heroes were making their plans onshore and made their way to the storage hold…

"Whack!" "You Fool!" the Viper said to Zola after smacking him with her Dadao, "Where is The Chameleon?"

"I don't know… he never made it back… I've checked the cargo… they are PRISTINE… perfect for HIS needs."

"That will matter little if we don't account for HIS SON… HE'S bad enough when he's a pitiless monster… even WORSE about someone that he 'LOVES'. You have NO IDEA what he'll do to us if we fail to bring the Chameleon back!"

"You, my dear VIPER are the EXPENDABLE one here… you're nothing more than a common mercenary… I on the other hand am VERY useful to him… AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!"

"Now leave me… You must ensure that we do not fail."

---

While en route to the Ludovic Ron discovered he could make the cloud change colors or invisible…

"Ron! Stop playing around!"

"Heh. Sorry KP!"

"Everyone get ready!" said Mockingbird.

---

While our heroes were making their way to the Ludovic a hunter had cut off his rather ignorant prey and was preparing to pounce.

'Soon I'll rendezvous with Zola and we can leave this place with Viper.' The Chameleon thought. 'Why do I feel like I'm being watched?'

'This is gonna be TOO easy,' Sabertooth thought, 'It's one thing to take a frail from me, it's another ta try ta KILL one in front of me. I'm gonna take this out in trade!'

---

Meanwhile…

William the 3rd, Jenkins, Hercules, the Guardsmen, and the Carabiniers were burning or splattering any monstrosity they came across on the outskirts of Monte Carlo.

"We MUST hold the line! Do NOT let them pass!" cried William over his link.

"Paladin 1!" William said to the Guardsmen's commander.

"Yes Sir!"

"I need 10 of your troops to drive the enemy towards the cliffs west of Monte Carlo. Once there we can bury them in rubble."

"Yes Sir!"

"Ready Gunny?"

"Yes Commander."

"Hercules?"

"Yes my friend!"

They went west.

---

Ron landed the cloud on the deck in the shadows near the hold's deck hatch, dissolved it and put up a stealth field.

"Rufus, check the area in stealth mode." Rufus nodded and melted into the shadows.

"Everyone stay alert, the Viper's here somewhere." Mockingbird said over the link.

Ron and the rest of the team got video feed from Rufus.

"Good job Rufus. C'mon back buddy."

"Where's the crew?" Shego asked, "The place's picked clean, not even a roach."

"Zola probably fed the corpses to his creatures, and let them eat everything else."

'Gorchy!' Kim and Ron thought.

After Rufus returned they tried to come up with a plan.

"She's mined EVERY hatch," Kim said, "How do we get in now?"

"Since she knows we're here Princess," Shego said, "let's take advantage of it and turn the tables on her. No time like the present!" and with that Shego walked up to the hold cargo hatch and set off the charges on it.

Our heroes lowered themselves through the hatch on Ron's cloud leapt off and watched their surroundings.

"ZZZT!" Shego was thrown into a stack of crates by a blast of energy from Zola's ESP Box.

"Leave this place or Die." He said as he walked out of the shadows.

"Dude! Where's your head, and why's your face on a screen on your chest?" Ron cried as he beheld one of the other Beasts of Auschwitz.

"I put my brain into this armature to become immortal!"

"Yeah but how… y'know… can you… uh… the ladies…"

"To become immortal it was a small price to pay!"

"Turning yourself into a walking TV… that's SO sick and wrong… Nothing can replace being with someone you love… not that I'm an expert or anything… Hey can you get Satellite? 'Cause if you can…"

"Ron!" the ladies and Rufus chorused.

"Enough! DIE!" Zola unleashed a barrage of bolts throughout the hold.

Ron put up a shield.

Mockingbird used her gymnastic skills.

Kim and Rufus stood next to Ron.

Shego hard-tapped Zola with a small pulsar to his faceplate and knocked him out…

"I thought you said the Viper was here." Shego said.

"She is, we'll have to fan out. She WANTS us to hunt her. STAY FROSTY!" Mockingbird said as she melted into the shadows.

"Be careful!" Kim and Ron chorused.

"Jinx! You owe ME a soda!" Ron cried.

---

The Guardsmen had formed a phalanx, PUSHED the enemy back against the cliff face and backed off.

"Ready, Hercules?" asked William.

"Ready!"

"Now!"

Hercules sized up the area and let fly a DOUBLE HAMMER blow to the ground that shattered the cliff face and buried Zola's creations.

A cheer rose from the assembled warriors as the monsters were crushed beneath the earth.

Until…

"Sir! Look!" a humongous mass heaved itself up from the ruined cliff face and began to move towards William and his troops.

A noise was heard… a whistling…

"INCOMING! SCATTER!" Jenkins roared as napalm cluster bombs went off and formed a ring of fire around the heaving mass.

"Figured you boys might need a hand…" Col. Dugan said on the link as he flew overhead in a SHIELD Rattlesnake fast bomber. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing old friend." The Prince exclaimed, "Good to see you!"

---

Mockingbird crept through the hold, sensed something and backflipped just in time to avoid Viper's swipe with her Dadao from behind a stack of crates.

"You've improved since your return. How was it… being dead?"

Mockingbird leaned against her Bo.

"Are you terrified speechless?"

"I only talk to those that have something to say. I know a molerat that has more on his mind then you'll EVER have."

"When I get through with you you'll wish you were in the shape I left you in LAST time!" Viper hissed.

"As Kim Possible says, 'Bring It'!" said Mockingbird as she formed the bo into Arnis sticks.

---

Shego and Kim backed into each other and simultaneously turned to attack.

"Sorry!" they chimed.

Rufus whistled as he jumped into Kim's pocket and pointed where Zola had lain. He was gone!

---

"Ron! Zola's missing… be careful!" Kim linked.

'Where would I go? Hmmm.' Ron thought as he leaped up to the catwalk above.

'Gotcha!' he thought as he landed soundlessly behind Zola and rapped his ESP Box with his Bo.

"Tag! You're It!" Ron cried as he pummeled his foe with a combination of Drunken Monkey, Systema and Bagua with a dash of Krav Maga.

Zola fell under the blows laid there and stood up.

'What's this guy made of?' Ron thought as Zola rose.

"I've had enough playing with you boy. Here's a treat!" At that moment Zola threw a blob at Ron's face and leaped to the deck below, "I hope you enjoy it. It's designed to kill beings like you by draining their energies, I was going to use it on Shego for her friend but you'll do."

'MAN THIS HURTS! UUUUHH! GOTTA GET IT OFF! HEY! I'M NOT FIGHTIN' FOR AIR, COOLIO! SHIT HE'S GOING AFTER THE GIRLS! GOTTA HURRY. Let's see relax and give it EVERYTHING I'VE GOT!' THE parasite burned off. 'Booyah.'

---

"You're a lot faster than last time I'll give you that!" Viper hissed as her blows were deflected by a combination of saltik, bunot kaluban, and bartikal strikes combined with straight and side kicks aimed at her attacking arm.

Mockingbird backed off and waited.

"What's the matter… afraid to die… again?"

"You Talk Too Much. Time To Break The Fangs Of The Snake." Mockingbird said as she walked through the Viper's defenses and stove in her lower ribs on both sides with the tagang San Miguel.

Viper for the first time in years was AFRAID. She dropped a smoke bomb and RAN!

---

Zola clipped Shego and Kim as he landed between them and backfisted Shego. While the girls lay dazed on the deck he pulled out a biopsy stake.

"I'll take a biopsy from Possible while he's occupied." Zola said as he leaned over a dazed Kim Possible with the stake! He felt a tap on his back… and turned to see…

"NO ONE TOUCHES THEM… EVER!" Ron roared at Zola with eldritch blue fire streaming from his eyes as he used the bo to crush and rip out his ESP Box.

"NOOOOOO!" Zola screamed as he went into deep shock. While Ron did this the remaining duplicates under Zola's control on shore died and oozed away.

Seeing the battle was lost Viper ran from Mockingbird and surprised Ron with a flying No Shadow kick and caused him to fly into a stack of crates.

She pressed her attack and slashed at Ron's chest with her Dadao. She managed to nick his right arm in the process…

"What!" they both thought as his blood hit the floor and 5 duplicates rose out of the small pool and converged on the Viper.

"!" she thought as she fought them, 'I have to escape… there is no way I can defeat this many foes!'

"Coolio!" they said as they drove her back.

The Viper backflipped through a hatch and hit the pressure release closing the hold's hatch behind her. As it shut she drew a smoke grenade and a self propelled shuriken from her belt and threw them at Shego, Kim, and Mockingbird as they rushed her causing them to duck for cover. The shuriken nicked Shego. Viper caught it and placed it on her belt.

"BAMF!" while the hold filled with smoke Viper ran through another access hatch hacked Zola's Braincase from his artificial body removed a remote and raced up a gangway to abovedecks, snagged a line from her HYDRA transport and took off. As she flew off she activated the items that everyone thought were LMD's with the remote.

---

"Everyone Ok?" Shego asked. 'Feel… funny… it's gone now?'

"Yeah!" Kim, Ron, Mockingbird and Rufus chorused.

"Guys I've got a BAD feeling about this." Ron said as the smoke cleared and his duplicates merged with him.

"RUMBLE!"

Kim and Shego GLARE at Ron.

"What! I didn't…"

"BOOM!" Two figures were revealed in the dust…

"No… It can't be… God In Heaven No!" Mockingbird said.

They merged into one larger figure… and FLEW to shore on a cloud LIKE RON'S!

"It's back AND its got your powers Ron!" Bobbi said.

"What?"

"The Super Adaptoid."

---

Monaco  
Port de Fontvielle  
Docks  
2045 hrs

The Super Adaptoid.

An artificial lifeform that can mimic other beings powers, had arrived on the shores of Monaco to wreak havoc upon the citizens of said state and then the world after mimicking SOME of the powers of one Ron Stoppable.

"Sir this is Mockingbird."

"Go ahead."

"The Super Adaptoid is loose Sir."

"What?"

"The Adaptoid is what Strucker was after Sir. We kept Viper and Zola so busy that they weren't able to take it. Viper and what was left of Zola got away though. We're enroute to the Port de Fontvielle docks now Sir."

"How?"

"A flying cloud Sir."

"…"

"Let me guess it's the Rook's doin'."

"Yes Sir. Sir we need ANY data you can get on how to shut this thing down: STAT."

"Ok. We're workin' on it. Tell all the troops to stay away from it for now ESPECIALLY The Rook and Hercules."

"Yes Sir."

"So what do we do?" Shego asked.

"We wait while The Director consults with everyone that defeated the Adaptoid before."

"So what do we do about the civilians." Ron asked.

"Most of them are combat vets or served in the military here so they'll know that they have to evacuate the area."

"So we wait." Kim said.

"Yeah." Mockingbird said.

---

While our heroes waited for The Director to come up with a plan, Sabertooth had come up with a plan of his own concerning one Chameleon.

'Good thing I have these heightened senses,' he thought as he watched his prey, 'Cause the guys good. Well let's walk down an' have some fun!'

'No one can see me so it should be easy to meet Viper and…' Chameleon reached the pier and saw the Viper fly off with Zola's braincase.

'NO! How am I supposed to get out of here now? Wait until I get back to base. I'll make sure they both **PAY**!' The scent of FEAR radiated from the Chameleon.

The Chameleon backed away from the pier's edge and bumped into something…

"AWWW," A voice purred in his ear, "miss your cab? Don't worry… I'll help ya for a price…"

The Chameleon turned around and saw his way was blocked by Sabertooth!

"Not!"

---

"Ok people lissen up," Fury said on the comlink to all troops, "Hercules, Shego, and The Rook are our reserve cause we don't want this bastard to get his hands on their powers. I talked to Cap and Stark and they think the best bet is to let Mockingbird and Possible take a shot at it since they have the most hand to hand experience to see what it can do and take it down. If that doesn't work we'll have to use Herc, Shego, and Rook to shut him down."

'Kim!' Ron looked at Shego. She walked over and hugged him.

'He loves her… hope the Princess makes it… I WON'T know how to deal with it if she doesn't!'

"Ready girls?" The ladies stepped forward.

"Go get 'im!"

---

"The names Sabertooth… punk… an' if you're wonderin' the reason I'm here is cause you tried to off my ex when I was goin' to deal with her new beau an' talk to her! You an' me gots business… and when I'm done with you… takin' it outta yer ass in trade… you'll wish for the day when Mary Jane Parker kicked it with that Louisville Slugger of hers."

Sabertooth leaped forward and slashed the Chameleon's forehead and licked his claws before his prey could blink.

"MMmmm… You taste pretty good! I'll give ya a head start." Sabertooth said.

As a terrified Chameleon turned to run Sabertooth grabbed his throat.

"Oh yeah, since I'm just usin' what nature intended so should you." He said as he stripped the Chameleon of his weapons and clothes.

Creed set him free and waited.

'No time like the present.'

The hunt began.

---

'I can do this! I can do anything including fight androids with near godlike powers!' Kim Possible thought while she and Mockingbird dodged the Adaptoid's attacks and returned with attacks of their own.

"You shall not stop me," the Adaptoid cried, "After I defeat you Captain America's next! Where's a Bueno Nacho when you need one?"

"Retreat, now! It's a draw. 'Sides The Adaptoid's actin' REAL weird." Fury said.

'What's weird for something like that?' Kim thought.

"Sir, I have an Idea!" Ron said over the link.

"Go ahead."

"The Adaptoid copies as much as it can before fighting somebody, right?"

"Yeah."

"Is Col. Dugan still in the area?"

"Yes he is."

"Could you tell him to stop by the Monte Carlo Bueno Nacho and grab everything they have?"

"Ron…" Kim said.

"See I was thinking about Bueno Nacho when we saw it… so I'm thinking it'll go berserk about the food worse than Rufus or I would… give us more time to cook up a plan…"

"Ron that's the stu…" Kim started.

"That's brilliant!" Fury cried.

'?' Kim thought.

"The Adaptoid's ALWAYS tryin' to become human!"

"Oh uh Sir… tell the folks at Bueno Nacho to use LOTS of Bad Beans and Diablo sauce."

"Copy."

---

While Fury and Dugan were preparing to engage in the LOWEST form of chemical warfare Sabertooth was stalking his prey…

"Aww… ya GOTTA do Better Than That… I thought Kraven was your brother?" he said while stalking his prey.

"See I'm worse than the Vic Creed from this world… I'm a GOOD guy… I LIKE people… where I come from I've found some pretty cool ones…"

Sabertooth landed behind the Chameleon and clawed his calves and allowed him to hobble away.

"When I came to your world VERY few people wanted to get to know me… fewer still wanted to hang out with me… and only one wanted to date me and treat me like a man…"

"I'll give you one guess who that was… and you tried to kill her…"

Victor Creed cornered a speechless Chameleon.

"So I gotta ask… Who… SLASH… What… SLASH… Where… SLASH… When… SLASH… and Why… SLASH…"

"Oh yeah, since I'm all worked up 'cause I haven't seen her I'm gonna take it out on you… 'fore I skin ya and **HEH!**"

The Chameleon finally did scream… until he couldn't… ever…

---

25 minutes later…

"Ok kid. We got your BN, now what?" asked Col. Dugan after he landed 2 miles behind their position.

"I need a wimpy guy with a glass stomach to drive up to the Adaptoid with the Bueno Nacho and have him sit there while it eats the food."

"Hey KP?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"Does Wade have any viral programs that might work on something like this."

"!" 'Why… how?' "I'll check. Wade here's the sitch."

Shego walked up to Ron. Kim nodded yes to Ron.

"So who are you? Where's the guy that I fell in love with?" she asked jokingly.

"Huh?"

"I'm impressed. You're running rings around Possible without trying. Why?"

"I'll show you." And he DID.

When they came up for air she asked him, "What's the plan?"

"We have to get it to use more than eight powers to shut it down according to what I remembered from what Cap told me. Then we infect it with one of Wade's hyperviruses and vaporize it or better yet…" Ron called a friend in Middleton and later called a number in Manhattan and explained the sitch to both persons. When he got the answers he wanted he called The Director.

"Got those messages from yer friends… we can make it happen on our end… how about you?"

"We have to Sir."

"Good luck Ron."

"Ok people," Maj. Stoppable said while the Adaptoid ate the BAD Bueno Nacho, "I need the Prince, Jenkins, Hercules, Shego, Possible, Mockingbird and the Guardsmen to mix it up with the Adaptoid since you either have superpowers or heavy skills. While you're doing that I'm gonna take it down."

"How?" Kim asked.

"With the Power of Imagination."

"?" everyone else thought.

---

After the wimpy agent a guy by the name of Gnotts (the G is silent) left the Adaptoid, the heavy hitters in the group went forward and 'mixed it up'.

Ron in the meantime told Rufus to stay behind, and proceeded to 'marinate'.

'I hope this works… It has to work…'

Ron created a cloud and rose 2 miles above the battlefield.

"Hey ugly… get yer' PUNK ass Up here if you want True Power!" Ron bellowed. "Cap told me you can't even beat an' old lady on your best day!"

The Adaptoid went for it… hook line and sinker! As it rose towards him, Ron dissolved his cloud and went into freefall towards the Adaptoid.

He caught it… and the slugfest began.

For every blow the android landed Ron landed 20. Fractures appeared in the Adaptoid's skin as they traded blows.

"BOOOOOOMMMM!" the shockwave knocked everyone about except for Hercules who joined the battle.

"Y'know,' Ron said as he and Hercules pounded the android's abdomen, "You shouldn't eat bad Bueno Nacho. That stuff's been labeled WORSE than the soil at Chernobyl for toxicity."

"You will not… GURGLE… defeat… BLORCH… Me…"

"Dude we're not breakin' a sweat and we're kickin' it."

"Ok guys… NOW!"

While Ron and Herc duked it out with the Adaptoid everyone else jumped in and took a shot until…

"Enough!" the android railed as it tried to push everyone back and grabbed Ron, "I will defeat you all with his powers."

As the Adaptoid looked through Ron; Ron's soul, linked with one of the NAMES of Godhead LOOKED back.

'Coolio! He's a cheap Golem knockoff… let's see Rabbi K told me this when I was a kid… Oh Yeah! Erase The Name and the rogue Golem is destroyed.'

"What… WHAT are YoU DoInG tO ME?" it said.

"FOUL THING! YOU WERE BLESSED WITH LIFE AND SQUANDERED IT! BE NO MORE! YOU ARE ERASED FROM THE BOOK OF LIFE FOREVERMORE!" ROARED The Voice Of Hanuman.

The Adaptoid clicked off and DIED.

Ron fell to his knees. The world was in slow motion… Kim ran to him…

"Ron! Don't pass out!" Kim shouted in his ear.

"Shego needs you! Ron!"

"Shego's collapsed!"

Ron shakily got up and pulled it together.

"Shego?"

---

6-17-2004  
Victory: At what cost?

"I've never seen anything like this. Shego's been poisoned with a scrambler neurotoxin. We'll have to send her to Project Pegasus for treatment." Reed Richards said over the link after checking the test results.

Ron's physical wounds had healed but he was mortified, no terrified at losing her. He held her hand in the ICU tent that was set up inside the Palace ballroom while Rufus slept in his pocket.

"Hey kid, how's she doing?" said a familiar voice.

"Huh…" Ron looked up into the eyes of, "Hawkeye! Thanks for coming. Shouldn't you be with…"

"I already was… she's got some sprains… SHE told me to check on you… that's why I love ya Ron, you always look out for folks… she'll be ok, Shego's TOO ornery to die…"

"It's crazy… she was my worst enemy… now I can't live without her… guess I know how you felt when…"

"…"

"Ron, if you EVER need a favor you KNOW The Avengers have your back…"

"Thanks."

Later that day…

"Hey kid," a voice growled.

'How?'

"The name's Victor Creed… Sabertooth of the Exiles… how's she doin'?"

"Holdin' her own, you're the ex right?"

"Yeah… I'm gonna miss her… BIG pain… GREATER Pal… Do what ya can to make her smile… gonna miss her." Vic turned to leave.

"Hey dude, what happened to the Chameleon… You Got Him, Right?"

"Yeah… HEH HEH… the little bitch tasted like chicken… BELCH… see ya."

"Creed."

"Yeah?"

"Stop by. You're welcome at my home anytime. Where's OUR Sabertooth?"

Creed LOOKED at Ron and left.

'Right. There Can Be Only One… or something like that.'

---

The Adaptoid's remains were shipped to the Baxter Building, placed in stasis by Dr. Richards, placed in a Skrull hypercraft, sent to Hydrobase and launched towards black hole coordinates supplied by one Dr. James Timothy Possible, and was seen no more.

---

Later that afternoon…

When Kim heard that Shego was being transferred to Project Pegasus for treatment she walked over to Col. Dugan and asked for a favor. After she got her answer she went to see Ron in the medics' ICU tent.

Kim was shocked at what she found…

'I've never SEEN him like this before… it's like he's dead inside… I've gotta DO something…' Kim thought while Ron knelt by Shego's cot and held her hand.

"…"

Kim walked over to Ron.

'It's now or never… I've gotta DO this!' Kim thought.

"Ron… can we talk… in private? … I mean." Kim asked.

"Uh, sure KP." he said. Ron told Rufus to watch Sheila, then followed Kim as she climbed the palace steps.

"Where were you two staying?" she asked.

"We had these rooms here across from Jenkins' over there… I was in this one… why?"

Kim took his hand and led him into Sheila's room and proceeded to search for something.

"Kim! This is SO not cool! What're…" KIM GLARE.

'Ah! Found it… let's see… do I have one… Yes!' Kim fiddled with the Item that she'd found and put her hands behind her back.

"Ron… could you come here please?"

Ron did so with a look of disdain.

"Kim… WHAT ARE…"

"RONALD STOPPABLE… WILL YOU SHUT IT FOR A MOMENT… and trust your 'partner'?" Kim said with a weird look in her eye.

"ok" 'PARTNER!'

"Kneel … and close your eyes… please?"

"?" He did so.

Kim placed a locket around his neck…

"Ok… you can open your eyes…"

"Can I stand up now?"

"Yes!" 'He's so silly… one of the reasons I LOVE HIM! WOW! I DO LOVE HIM!'

Ron looked at the locket on his chest and opened it…

'WOW! When… HOW did Sheila get a picture of us snuggled in the kitchen 'that' day… JENKINS… the Dude's SO cool… there's a picture of Kim in here TOO?'

"Ron." Kim said as she walked over to him, "I have to tell you something…"

"Kim I…"

"Shhh." She said as she walked up to him and placed a finger on his lips.

"?"

"I love you… Ronald Stoppable… I know I can't take you from Sheila… wouldn't dream of it… can't… but you need to know… and you also need to know that I'm sorry for ALWAYS taking you for granted… some best friend I turned out to be…"

Kim turned and walked away…

A hand gently grabbed her shoulder and spun her around…

"Man… you've got to be the stupidest girl I know…"

"RON!"

"YOU THINK YOU CAN SAY THAT… WALK AWAY… AND NOT PAY A PRICE FOR WHAT YOU SAY OR DO IN PEOPLE'S LIVES?" he yelled at her.

"Sorry."

"Gotcha."

"Huh?" Kim was shocked as she was pulled into an embrace!

"I Love You Too Kimberly Anne Possible, Always Have, Always Will!"

"!" 'HE LOVES ME!'

Ron lifted her chin. Chocolate Wisdom and Compassion looked into Emerald Joy and Budding Wisdom.

Ron leaned forward…

'What's he doing! What's that in his… eyes… OH MY GOD HE'S…' SCARLET.

And KISSED Kim… the Dragon merged with the Phoenix… Heaven and Earth were One.

Ron's hands slid down and embraced Kim… he tucked himself into her… and merged his heart with hers…

'! … ! … ! … !' Ron's totality thought/experienced.

'BOBBI AND SHEILA ARE RIGHT I AM STUPID… THIS MAN HAS STOOD BY ME ALL THIS TIME JUST TO MAKE SURE I WAS OK… AND HE'S GOT… THIS TO OFFER… THIS IS WHAT SHEILA HAS WITH HIM… WOW!'

Ron leaned his forehead 'gainst Kim's.

"Wow!" she said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm stupid too."

"!"

"I'm NOT leaving her Kim."

"…" "i know…"

"But… I'm not leaving you either… I'm still your partner… your best friend… and I DO love you."

"what are we going to do?"

"We're going to have a talk… all of us… I HAVE to tell her."

"…"

"And I need a favor… if you say yes… I'll owe you… forever Kim."

"ok."

"Will you protect Sheila for me?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Huh? Ok now I'M confused."

"I asked for a favor… on your behalf… from Col. Dugan AND The Director… to Command the security detail… at Pegasus for Sheila…"

"Why?"

"You're going to do something for her… something courageous but stupid… AREN'T YOU?"

"Yeah, guess you do know me… better than I thought!"

"Yeah… The pictures in the locket are to remind you of the greatest treasures you have in your life… while you're away."

"Wow… How'd you get so wise?"

"I've got some GREAT tutors."

"…"

"Let's go… we've gotta see how she's doing." Kim said.

"Ok."

---

Later at Project Pegasus…

"Beep … Beep … Beep … Beep …"

"Mmmm…" 'Ohhh… I haven't felt this bad since I got mutated… what's that?'

Sheila woke to see Ron and Kim sleeping on opposite sides of her hospital bed holding her hands. She gently tugged her hands free and ran them through Kim and Ron's hair and noticed they were holding hands.

'Guess I'm out of the picture… sigh… it was fun while it lasted… better get this over with then.'

"HEY! What the hell're you doing? I'm NOT a pillow!"

"Huh?" Red and Blond chorused, "What… cool she's awake!" HUGS!

'I've got to get one… for old times sake!' Sheila thought. GRAB.

"Well…" BEETROOT Ron, "I think she's gonna make it Kim."

"Sheila!"

"What? I've gotta have SOMETHING to remember him by… since he's leaving me… for you… Thanks for the wild ride Ron… I'll NEVER forget you." Sheila said with tears in her voice.

Ron looked at Kim, Kim at Ron, and they Smiled.

"OH! So you think this is funny? When I get out of here I'm gonna… Mmm."

The rest went unsaid as Ron leaned over and shared… with Sheila… his essence.

They broke the kiss…

"You're… not…" Sheila asked.

"No."

"?" Sheila looked at Ron and Kim.

Kim took her hand.

"She's gonna be in charge of protecting you… when I leave. You've been poisoned by Viper, they've never seen the toxin before. Dr. Richards and Dr. Xavier are here working on a cure, while they do I expect you to behave."

"I'm not…" Serious Face.

"ok."

"They said it's supposed to be self replicating but your mutated systems have 'frozen' it… encapsulated it. You can't use your powers 'cause we don't know what'll happen."

"…"

"Uh ladies… We Need To Talk."

"I LOVE you Sheila… and I LOVE you too Kim. I don't know WHAT to do… you're both fantastic… I…" Ron teared up.

Sheila looked at Kim: Warrior; Rival; Friend; Partner, and put a question in her eyes.

Kim nodded… Yes.

"Hon… it's Ok… you don't have to choose… with ALL the crap I've been through… and what you've FREELY given to me, Kim and the World you won't have to choose…"

"Huh? Oh No! You couldn't… didn't… i'm gonna need a medic…"

"What's the matter… HON?" Kim asked as she walked over to his side of the bed and put his hand in her left hip pocket.

"!"

"Kim, I've got a chalet in Lovosice…"

"Really, in the Czech Republic?"

"Yeah girl and I'll HAVE to introduce you to Henri… he's my personal designer… owns a HUNK of Prada… only crafts one of a kind items… for us!"

Ron disentangled himself from the ladies and walked out to the waiting room, got Rufus and went to the mesa's roof to find Ben Grimm standing there smoking a Cuban.

Ron walked over.

"Sir, may I ask you a question?" Rufus hopped off and lit up a Jamaican.

"Hold on kid… lets see… Ok, here!" Ben lit and gave Ron a cigar.

"Puff."

"The secret is you don't inhale. Women right?"

"Puff. Yeah. See, I'm in this relationship with Shego… Sheila I mean, and Kim told me she loves me but doesn't want to take me from her and now they want to…"

"Kid," Ben said as he laid a hand on Ron's shoulder, "I've seen ALL sort's of things… been to different universes… watched worlds die only to be reborn… fought with some of the greatest beings and against some of the nastiest… but one thing is still the same."

"What's that?"

"Women, True Women are the Universe's Greatest Mystery."

"Yeah."

"…"

"So how'd you get so wise Sir?"

"I keep it simple, and I've got the greatest friends a guy could EVER have. Kid, if they've come to an understanding, roll with it. More importantly RESPECT 'em"

"Ok."

"Oh yeah. I heard ya fooled Doom. We've been crackin' up for DAYS at the Baxter Building over that. Reed, Susie, Johnny and me decided you and the ladies are welcome anytime."

"Thanks Sir." 'This is SO cool. I'll have to spring it on the girls! Huh? WOW! THE GIRLS! Ok.'

As Ron walked back to the elevator he heard Ben come up behind him.

"Hey Kid."

"Yes Sir?"

"Great Job in Monaco, MAJOR Stoppable. Coulda used your help in WWII, you're just like your Great Grandpa. Reed told me some stories about 'im."

"THANK YOU SIR!"

"Kid… I got a name… call me Ben, ok?"

"Ok, Ben." Smile.

"Later Ron."

End Part II


	3. Epilog

The Rook II The Letter

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Epilog

6-18-2004

My name is Ron Stoppable…

I'm just a guy that wanted to hang out with his best friends: Kim Possible, teen hero, saves the world, known her since Pre-K; yadda, yadda; Rufus, my naked molerat.

See it's pretty simple where I stand. You stand by good people and look out for 'em. The details fall into place on the way.

Life's funny now…

Went through my Bar Mitzvah… worked hard to make my Mom and Dad proud of me…

I got blessed with one of the Names of God in the form of the Mystical Monkey Power or the 'Mark Of Hanuman' to quote my new pal Hercules.

One day I decided that I'd get some extra training from my Unc'… hellofva soldier in his day… to keep my pal Kim's back covered… (Also 'cause I love her.)

It came in handy… I had to stop a maniac named Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker and his goons from hurting my girls…

I became better friends with Unc'… he has a thankless job… don't know HOW he does it EVERYDAY… I'm working hard to make HIM proud too… It's kinda hard since he deals with exceptional people… like The Avengers… But I haven't heard him complain yet.

Oh yeah… about the girls… Sheila Goble… a superpowered agent for SHIELD… she respected me… saw that I was a man… BEFORE I took 2 bullets for her… dared to break the rules to STAND with me… and quietly strengthen me…

And Kim… my best friend… She'd walk through HELL for me like I did for my Aunt… no questions asked… been at my side most of my life… next to Rufus and my folks… 'cause she loved me… and knew in her gut I'm a man…

After we got finished with our latest mission, I had a choice to make… but the girls decided to stand with me… I'm gonna need their strength now more than ever before 'cause I've got to help save one of them… Sheila… from dying… she took a hit for me from a bitch called Viper… gonna have to go toe to toe… can't stand to see Sheila like this… unable to use her powers… I want my Emerald Goddess BACK… Gotta keep KP SAFE TOO…

SO LISSEN UP! WHATEVER IT TAKES THE ROOKS GONNA CASTLE THAT BITCH AND HER 'EMPLOYER' IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! NOTE THE STONY SERIOUS FACE.

FIN


End file.
